


A Respectful Seduction

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor



Series: Meandering Destinies [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Vaginal Sex, lots of foreplay, xenogenetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor
Summary: Molly and Calianna enjoy their time together.





	A Respectful Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter is NSFW! If that's not what you want to read, just skip to the next one! ;)

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stepped inside with her and paused a moment, brushing a lock of hair from her face and tucking it gently behind her horn. "Lovely...."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali was sure her half-elf half was bright red. She smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled warmly. “No thanks needed, my love. I merely speak the truth.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're making me blush, Mister Molly," she said with a giggle.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, his eyes sparkling playfully. “It looks good on you.” He unhooked his arm from hers but took her hand gently, lifting it to his lips and giving her knuckles a soft kiss.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shivered, giggling a bit. She had never been in this situation, before, and she was in a mix of excitement and nerves.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s smile widened, and he kissed her knuckles again, his tail wrapping a bit tighter.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a bit of hesitation, Cali stepped closer. "That...feels really good, Mister Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smirked mischievously and turned her hand over in his, "I'm glad..." He kept his eyes locked with hers as he placed another kiss in the center of her palm, followed by her wrist.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Despite the relative coolness of the room, Cali burned. Her heart was thudding in her chest. He was so sweet and gentle with her...it was surprising.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's free hand drifted softly from Cali's wrist to her elbow, his lips slowly pressing kiss after kiss up her forearm.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
He was so gentle and sweet she could have cried. "You're so kind to me, Mister Molly," she whispered shakily. The previous people she'd been with...hadn't been as gentle with her. She forced those memories out of her head, focusing on Molly's sweet kisses.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The thumb of his hand holding hers rubbed slow circles into her palm as he closed his eyes blissfully, kissing slowly higher. He paused when he reached her inner elbow, nuzzling it gently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali opened herself up, baring her neck for him. This felt really good...she wanted more.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly opened his eyes languidly and stepped in closer, his hand still holding hers softly as his lips brushed lightly at the nape of her neck.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She gasped softly, quiet and pliant in Molly's hands, giving his a tight squeeze. Cali closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly hummed with pleasure and kissed her neck again, his free hand drifting up to lightly stroke her cheek before threading his fingers into her hair.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her draconic claw went to Molly's waist, urging him closer. This was real nice, and she wanted more of him, more of this… She’d done things with people, but she'd never done them __properly__ , with people this gentle and caring.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stepped in flush against her, kissing higher and higher up her neck.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The press was nice. She liked all the sensations. "This is really lovely, Molly," she said, hazy brain forgetting the formality.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Mmmm..." he agreed, rubbing his thumb below her ear as his mouth reached her jaw, giving it a soft nip and a tiny lick.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She giggled and shivered as he kissed and licked her jaw. He was so close to her...this was really thrilling.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He released Cali's palm to slide his hand up her arm, bringing it to rest behind her shoulder and holding her close.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her other arm wrapped around his waist and held him close. By the Platinum Dragon, this was exciting.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His breath was warm against her skin as he kissed his way to her chin, the spade tip of his tail rubbing hers eagerly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
When he pulled away for a moment, she took the chance and kissed him. It was her first kiss, and wow. No wonder people liked this.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled delightedly as he returned the kiss, his tail flicking with happiness and hands holding her tighter.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled and pulled away. "That was...really nice, Mister Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smirked mischievously and rubbed his thumb under her ear again, "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Can we do it again?" Her tail swayed softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His eyes twinkled merrily as his tail rubbed hers, "As __much__ as you like!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed him again and again. Now that she'd gotten a kiss, she wanted more. Cali smiled and laughed. He had her all excited now.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly wrapped his arm around her and opened his mouth to her invitingly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her tongue played with his experimentally. This part was new...but it was fun, she decided.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He cradled her head gently as their kiss deepened, his tongue sliding against hers and his other hand gliding from her shoulder down her back.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She sloughed off her stuff and sat down on the bed, gently pulling him into her lap. When she sat she noticed... changes in between her legs. Her thighs clenched, exploring the new feeling.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly shrugged off his coat and tossed it aside carelessly. His tight-fitting pants did little to hide his enthusiasm.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled. "Someone's excited," she cooed teasingly. Her hands lingered at his hips, not yet daring to move any closer to the area between his legs.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"All for you, my dear," he rumbled, his voice low with hunger as he leaned in to kiss her neck again.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She felt herself shift with desire. Her breath quickened, and she was moaning softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stroked one hand through the hair near Cali's horn, the other gliding down the side of her dress.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's claw held onto Molly's forearm, while Cali's left hand guided his down below her dress to her skirt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's hand slid tantalizingly slowly up her thigh beneath the skirt, kissing and nipping his way up the side of her neck.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her skin was soft and covered in downy hairs. She smiled and giggled softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kissed his way up to her ear lobe, and he held it gently between his teeth, giving it a playful lick.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She laughed, scrunching up and wriggling. "That tickles!" she said, smiling.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, his tail lashing merrily. "Noted!" He leaned in, guiding her to lie down on the bed as his hand neared her hip.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She adjusted, laying on her back and looking up at him with wide, excited eyes.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He combed his fingers though her hair again before pressing that hand into the bed, using it to support himself as he leaned down over her and kissed her lips gently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kissed him back softly, hands shifting back to his hips. She smiled, talking a moment to look at him. "You're so pretty, Mister Molly," said Cali peacefully. "I'm real lucky to have gotten you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled down at her fondly, his thumb rubbing circles into the hollow of her hip. "Oh, I don't hold a __candle__ to you, my pet."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She giggled shyly. "Thank you." She'd been praised a lot but this was... different. More intimate.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"You're __very__ welcome," he purred, leaning down to place a treasuring kiss beside each of her eyes, then the tip of her nose.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. "You're very sweet. It's really nice." Her thumbs rubbed against his hips.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned, pleased, and leaned in again to kiss her lips with hunger, his tongue tracing her bottom lip.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed back, opening her mouth, tongue playing with his.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's tongue explored Cali's mouth reverently, his tiefling-warm hand spreading flat over her low belly and hip.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's hands moved slowly to the lacing on the front of his trousers, pulling on the strings ever so slightly, fingers tracing at the hardness underneath.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly moaned appreciatively into their kiss, his hips pressing against her hand.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She rubbed at him through the pants, ascertaining his size and shape.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He shuddered and groaned, lowering his head beside hers, his eyes closed. The jewelry on his horns jingling quietly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali ran her fingers through his hair with her claw, reaching down under his pants for his cock. She giggled slightly. "Are you not wearing underclothes, Mister Molly?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He drew in a sharp breath at the sensation, his grip tightening on her hip. " _ _Nope__! I most certainly am __not__!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
This sent Cali into a terrible giggling fit. All the while she kept her grip tight on him, rubbing slowly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groaned again and buried his face in Cali's neck as his hips rocked downward. His breath was ragged as he mouthed her soft skin desperately, gracing it with a random mix of nibbles, licks, and kisses.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled as she continued to work him. "I’m guessing it feels good. You sound like you're really enjoying yourself." She giggled. The scales between her legs were shifting more and more. This was really working her up.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Your touch is __divine__ , my dear," he panted, rubbing his thumb over the waistband of her undergarments. "May I...?'

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. "Yeah. Do. Though, I gotta warn you, my parts take after my draconic side rather than my half-elf side..."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her collar bone. "Sounds fun!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. "I'm glad you don't mind. The other person I was with was...a bit weirded out by it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"What's life without a little adventure?" Molly smirked and leaned back, his cock moving out of reach as he shifted weight onto his knees and placed a trail of kisses down the center of Cali's dress. His second hand, now freed, trailed lightly down Cali's side.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With one last ruffle of the hair with her claws, her hands went to her sides, gripping down on the sheets in anticipation.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His hand smoothed slowly down to her knee and then up under her skirt as well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and bit her lip softly, legs spreading.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His hand reached her hip, and he kissed down her belly, hooking both thumbs into the waistband and easing her underwear down, staying mindful of her tail.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
A bit clumsily, Cali lifted her hips up and helped get her tail out of her underwear. "There we go," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled as he slipped the lace-trimmed garment past her knees, his hands moving in a smooth stroke down her legs. "Thank you again, my dear."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She took off her cloak and tossed it aside, then considered taking off her dress, but decided against it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled at her, eyes twinkling, and eased her undergarment clear. He then took her elven leg gently in one hand and started kissing his way up her inner calf. His other hand trailed up her dragon leg, talons scraping lightly along her scales.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grinned, and her fingers and talons gripped onto the sheets as she watched Molly intently. This was far from the first time, which was all roughness and haste. This was real and gentle and nice.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly reached her knee and gave the soft skin there a __sloooow__ lick, followed by a teasing nip. His hands continued to glide up her thighs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her breath got all excited and huffy. She closed her eyes and bit her lip again. Her shifts had fully fanned out by now. She couldn't tell how much of it he could see.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His red eyes twinkled as he glanced up at her before continuing his trail of kisses. He rubbed both thumbs against her inner thighs and pushed her skirt gently up.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Between Cali's legs was a cunt that shimmered with slick, surrounded by fanned out scales. Her clit was pretty big, covered in soft ridges.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly actually __growled__ at the sight, his hands splaying over Cali's hips possessively. "Magnificent...!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The sound made her gasp slightly, then she growled slightly in response. Once she calmed down a bit she giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned wickedly, his eyes flashing with delight. "I most __certainly__ do!" He placed one eager nip, then another, up along her inner thigh, his other hand scritching her scales to match.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. The sensations were all so good, they drove her mad with want. She was either about to growl with impatience or moan with enjoyment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly continued his way, steadily higher, and lifted her elven knee over his shoulder as he drew close.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Somehow, her body chose both options, shuddering with enjoyment while uttering a low grumble.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned and let his left hand slip ahead, his talons trailing all the way up to bump lightly over a row of Cali's spread scales.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The sensation was surprisingly good, and a moan came out of her as her midsection twitched.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled with pride and repeated the gesture, his mouth catching up more with each playful kiss.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Please, do that again," she begged desperately. "Or something, anything, __please__."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Of course, darling!" Molly purred with glee and dragged his talons over each. Scale. Individually.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With every scale Cali twitched and shook and moaned, each touch hitting direct nerves. Her hands gripped the sheets tight. "Gods," she stuttered, eyes tightly closed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
 _ _Finally__ , Molly's mouth completed its journey. But instead of touching her just yet, he took a deep breath, held it a moment, then opened his mouth and __breathed__ , slow and warm, across her cunt and clit.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, you little tease," she growled slightly. Holy darn, she was already a mess in his arms. Crap.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled and leaned closer, using the forked tips of his tongue to give Cali's clit a feather-light lick.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She twitched again. Gods, she was so darn sensitive. Frick. "Please," she whispered again, wriggling slightly to get closer.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Please __what__ , my sweet?" Molly cooed before licking it again, slowly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Please eat me out," she gasped. "Please, Molly, __please__."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He growled eagerly and gave her clit a firm lick, his left hand guiding her dragon knee up and to the side, "With __pleasure__!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She moaned and growled simultaneously, the sound deep and feral in her chest. " _ _Gods__ ," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kissed his way down one row of spread scales while scritching the other, letting his sharp canines catch now and then.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
For the first time in a long while, Cali let out a chain of curse words in a low growling voice. She could be embarrassed about it later, she figured.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He then took hold of Cali's hips and __LICKED__ deep inside.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She let out a slight scream, ripping the sheets a little with her claw.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, his tail waving triumphantly, and pressed his face fully against her cunt, licking even deeper.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her tail thudded against the bed. Gods, this was really good. She had missed out her first time.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly let go of her right hip and reached down to grab her tail, dragging his talons up its underside.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She yelped. Okay, that felt good. She was so sensitive, everything felt like sparks flying under her skin. Gods, this was __wonderful__.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held Cali's tail in a steady grip and rocked his face against her cunt, his breath puffing against her clit and his tongue lapping her insides.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're really good, Molly. __Fuck.__ " He hit that spot and she twitched again. "Do that again. Please. Do that thing you did with your tongue again."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly pressed in obligingly and flicked his tongue, searching for the right spot.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"There, there, __fuck__ ," she said, twitching more as her toes curled and her back arched and she __moaned__ , coming with a gush to Molly's face.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smirked, his tail dancing, as he lapped at her slowly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She panted, a little embarrassed now. "Sorry about all the...cursing. I do that sometimes during the...you know." Everything was flushed and sweaty. "You were...you were really good. Wow." She sat up and scratched him with her claws. "Good boy," she muttered.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly laughed merrily and placed another fond kiss on Cali's thigh before crawling up alongside her. He took her hand gently and kissed her wrist again, his mouth and nose still shining with her slick. "I will __always__ be good for you, my pet. At least, when you __want__ me to," he said with a wink.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I hope you do! I like it when you do." She kissed him deeply, tasting a bit of herself on his lips. It unlocked something feral within her, and she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly moaned at that and shifted his hips uncomfortably, his tail thumping the bed with pleasure.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She giggled with the tail thumping, shifting a bit so she could give him more room on the tiny bed. She was really kicking herself for not getting a room with one bed.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He reached up a hand to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. "You, my dear, are __absolutely__ enthralling!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. "You're wonderful," she said, running a hand over her hair. "I'm lucky to have found you."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly returned the smile, fondly, "We're lucky to have found __each other__." He shifted his hand to behind her head and leaned in, kissing her lips tenderly this time.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She grinned and kissed him back, hand going to his jaw. "Yeah, really lucky," she said, a bit weakly, before returning to the kiss.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smoothed his hand down Cali's shoulder and back as he continued to kiss her, their tongues sliding leisurely together.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She wrapped her leg around his hip. "Oh...still excited, are we?" She giggled, kissing him again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gasped at the sudden contact, his erect cock twitching. "Of course! I __did__ say you were enthralling, after all. But there's absolutely __no__ pressure!" he hastened to add, "I don't want you doing __anything__ you're not comfortable with!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Softly, she began to grind up against him, kissing him softly and idly as she did so. "But maybe I want to do more..."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He moaned again and shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed. "That's..." he breathed in shakily, " _ _entirely__ up to you!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I want it, Molly," she said, grinding more, feeling her scales shift. "I really want it," she repeated. "Please."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
His hand tightened on her waist as he groaned with desire and rocked forward, his eyes opening to gaze into hers deeply. "  
 _Whatever_ you'd like from me, I'll give you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She reached up to his ear and growled, "I'd like you to fuck me with that cock," low and deep. Her more rational self flushed a little from saying that, but gods, it gave her a thrill.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He gasped sharply at those words as his body tensed, his tail thumping ecstatically. "Ohhhhh, __gladly__!" he said, voice heavy with want. He took hold of Cali's waist and pulled her up on top of himself, fumbling at the belt over her dress.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With excited hands she helped strip off layer by layer, belt, overskirt, corset, dress, until her bare skin was exposed to the air. She kissed him sloppily as she pushed at his jerkin and undershirt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly moaned and kissed her back hungrily, only breaking away to help her lift shirt and jerkin over his head. The rough linen shirt caught on one of his horns briefly, but he shifted it free and tossed the clothes aside impatiently.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali moved downwards to undo the laces of his pants, pulling them down and letting his cock come free. She smiled at it. Wow, it was nice. Then she closed her eyes and licked up the shaft, eyes looking up at Molly to see all his little reactions.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gasped and clenched at the sheets, his eyes locked on hers.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled, licking up and down his cock. The last time she had done something like this, she had decided she liked this, sucking people's cocks.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He let out a long groan as his feet shifted on the bed, his cock twitching and swaying.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali slipped the cock into her mouth, sucking at the head and slowly bobbing up and down on him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she held at the base tight with one fist.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly let out a cry, reaching up to grab one of his own horns as his body arched. " _ _Fuck__ , that's nice!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Glad you like it," Cali said, lips tracing against the head of his cock before going down and returning to her enjoyable task. She pumped her fist up slightly to match the bobbing of her head, occasionally shifting to lick up and down his shaft.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly moaned lowly, his hips starting to rock, and brought his other hand up to his nipple. He rubbed and tweaked at it, his tail curling and uncurling beside them.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Good boy," she said, giggling, as she closed her eyes and went back to her task, pumping her fist and licking and sucking, smiling giddily as she did so. Cali really did like having a cock in her mouth.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly squirmed slowly beneath her, panting, his voice gravelly with lust. "If you want me- to fuck you,- we had better- get started!" He pressed down hard on his nipple and swallowed thickly. "I'm- not __sure__ \- how long I can- hold out- like this!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded and pulled down his trousers the rest of the way. She got up and straddled his cock, moaning as it slid inside. "Gods. Fuck, that feels good."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _ _Ahh__!" Molly cried as he grabbed her hips tightly, his hips bucking up to meet her. " _ _Gods__!" His tail found her ankle and wrapped around it desperately.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shuddered, hands on his chest, slowly moving up and down. "Wow. This is...wow. Gods." She leaned forward, kissing him roughly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly groaned and rocked with her, his trembling hands sliding up her sides until his thumbs bumped into her breasts. He then spread his hands over them, squeezing once gently. "You... are __amazing__!" he growled between kisses.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You are too," she said between huffy breaths, holding his cheeks as she kissed him, peppering some kisses in between on his cheeks and jaw.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He moaned and tilted his head back, flicking his thumbs over both of her nipples, his tail tip rubbing at her leg.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She shuddered and shivered, her movements quickening as she rode him. "Gods. Your cock feels so __good__ in my cunt."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Here...! Sit up more," he panted, dragging a talon over her scaled side.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She obeyed, sitting still but grinding her hips slightly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Put your hands on my thighs and lean back! Trust me."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay..." She leaned back and gripped onto his thighs. "What are you planning on doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Molly took hold of her hips again and rocked up strongly, the new angle causing his cock to rub her G-spot.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's head rolled back as she moaned. The sparks of pleasure had turned into a raging fire between her legs. This was __wonderful__.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly held onto her tight as he thrust up into her again and again, each stroke soundly hitting that bundle of nerves.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Her moans turned into cries. She was so close to coming again. "Yes, Molly, please, Molly, __gods__ Molly." The neighbors were certainly hearing them, but right now, she didn't care.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He dug his talons into the scales of her dragon hip and placed his other hand below her belly button, pressing on that same spot from the outside. "Come for me, love!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She cried out, coming for the second time with a cry. When she finished she kissed him. "That was amazing, Molly. Now it's your turn."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He continued to buck up into her, trembling and panting. “I’m close, love! Careful!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She got up off him and rubbed his cock with her draconic claw.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as her _deliciously_ wet cunt lifted away, his hips lifting as if chasing it.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She continued rubbing it, quickening her pace, lightly licking and sucking at the head. Cali watched him intently, growling softly, wanting to see him as he came undone.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The smooth, pebbly texture of her claw’s scales made _quite_ the contrast. And when she also took him into her warm mouth and _sucked_ , his body tensed as his hips jerked up. His ruby eyes locked onto hers with desperation, “I’m coming...!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stayed there, eagerly sucking on his cock, waiting for the seed to arrive. When she tasted it it was...not unpleasant. Better than human seed, she decided. She swallowed it and wiped her lips, smiling. "That was fun."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Fuck....! _Gods_....!” Molly cried as his body spasmed, spilling pulse after pulse of hot seed into Cali’s mouth. He groaned at the last of it and shuddered when she released his now-oversensitive cock. “ _I’d_ say!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She cuddled up next to him, kissing him gently. "We'll have to do it again."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly laughed delightedly, still catching his breath. “ _Fuck_ , yes! That was _amazing_! _You_ ,” he said, holding the sides of Cali’s face and giving her a solid kiss, “were amazing.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You were amazing, too," said Cali, kissing him back. This would be...quite an event to share in her letters with Jester. Her arms wrapped around him and she held him close.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned at the taste of himself on her lips, his eyes twinkling with glee, and drew her in to snuggle against his chest. His legs tangled with hers intimately, and his tail reached out, curling around her hips and tail possessively.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
In the comfort of his arms, Cali found herself falling asleep, content, loneliness gone for the first night in a long time.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He kissed her forehead once more before tucking her head beneath his chin, and he stroked lazily at her hair until sleep conquered him as well.


End file.
